The Fate of Time
by Silver Starlight
Summary: A three part story which explores the feelings that Sailor Pluto has for King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. This is my first story so please read and review.
1. The Fate of Time - Part 1

Hi everyone, Silver Starlight here and this is the first story of mine that   
I have ever uploaded anywhere. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think   
of it. This is a three part story concerning Sailor Pluto and her feelings   
towards Endymion.  
  
  
~The Fate of Time~  
Part 1  
by   
*Silver Starlight*  
  
Sailor Pluto stood guard at the gate of time. Her stance was straight and still.   
Had the presence of others at the gate of time not been taboo an observer might   
have thought her a statue, her staff held ready to punish those who would transgress   
here. The only animation she held was in her eyes which moved constantly among the   
dark mists that swirled around the time corridor.   
  
Pictures appeared in the dark gray mist, appearing only briefly before changing,   
short flashes of scenes from the past, present, and future. Using her time staff and   
the skill learned from endless years as the guardian of time she could call upon any   
of these scenes at will.   
  
There was one scene that she had watched over and over, so often had she seen it that   
she no longer needed her staff, but could recall every detail from her own memory alone.   
It was her first meeting with Endymion, before he had even met Serenity. Pluto often   
cursed the fate that had caused her to meet him. She recalled those meetings again and   
shook her head, Endymion and her, and Endymion and Serenity. What made it even worse for   
her was that she truly loved the then Princess Serenity, as she had come to love Usagi   
later, and then finally Neo-Queen Serenity. Being who and what she was, the immortal   
guardian of time, her love for Endymion was the worst possible thing that could have   
happened to her.   
  
Pluto shifted her stance slightly as she remembered another scene from memory. The   
first time Prince Endymion had met Princess Serenity. The very first time Pluto   
had seen Serenity and Endymion together she had known. Serenity would always be the   
only one for Endymion. Pluto closed her eyes briefly upon the vision of their meeting   
that had appeared before her in the mists and waved her staff to dissipate it only to   
have it replaced by the vision of a young Princess Serenity giving a glowing star locket   
to her Prince Endymion as an everlasting symbol of their love.   
  
Sailor Pluto's eyes scanned back and forth across the mists sensing the presence of an   
intruder, for that vision should not have appeared to her or any other after she had   
caused it to disappear. Suddenly a silhoutte appeared through the mist. Twirling her   
staff Pluto declared, "All who would break the taboo on the corridor of time must be   
punished, show yourself trespasser!" Suddenly the mist swirled once again revealing a   
figure just before Pluto had loosed her dead scream attack at it. Pluto gasped.   
"Sailor Star!" 


	2. The Fate of Time - Part 2

Here is the second part of my Pluto and Endymion story and introducing a new  
sailor. I hope you enjoy it. Once again please review and tell me what you  
think.  
  
~The Fate of Time~  
Part 2  
by  
*Silver Starlight*  
  
  
Sailor Star stepped closer and Pluto saw her clearly. Unlike the normal Sailor   
Senshi uniform her fuku was different. The body of her suit was silver and her   
colar, bows, and skirt were a deep purple color. Her tiara was silver rather than   
gold and the gem which rested in it was an amythest which was in the shape of a star   
rather than oval. She also wore knee high laced boots the same purple as her bows   
which were topped with a silver star. The button which rested in the center of her   
front bow was in the shape of a silver star which glowed and also her purple choker   
was fronted with another silver star.  
  
Sailor Star herself appeared different although she looked to be the same age as   
Sailor Moon had been when Pluto had first met her again in this life. Star stared   
back at Pluto as she took her appearance in. Sailor Star was as tall as Sailor Jupiter   
and had long straight silver hair which fell well below her fuku skirt which she wore   
straight with one thin braid at each temple. Her eyes which gazed back at Pluto were a   
deep violet color which contained silver specks causing them to look mystical and not   
altogether of this world.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, it has been a very long time." Sailor Star said as she waved her   
own staff and caused all the scenes which appeared in the mist to disappear until   
only the gray mist swirling at their feet remained. Sailor Star's own staff was   
long and silver which was topped with a glowing silver star and was written along   
its length in some unknown and long lost language that existed long before even the   
moon kingdom.  
  
Pluto still shocked could only stare at the only other Sailor allowed at the gate   
of time, the Sailor of destiny and fate, Sailor Star. Pluto blinked and finally   
regained the composure she was well known for. "Why are you here Star?"  
  
Star smiled slightly, "Because matters that have long required my attention involve   
you Sailor Pluto. I am not truly here at this time physically but as the time of my   
rebirth draws near I was able to come to you in spirit. You must know Pluto, that   
although guarding time and destiny are similar, they are also very different. It is   
past time that you learn for yourself, for dwelling on your love for Endymion can   
only cause you pain."  
  
Sailor Star stepped next to Pluto and grasped her destiny star staff in both hands,   
and as she did so silver beams of light erupted from each point of the star until it   
gathered into a mass of silver light in front of them as tall and wide as the time   
gate itself. Sailor Star whispered, "The Destiny Portal, that which less than a   
handful of people have seen since the beginning of time."  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned. "The Destiny Portal? I have no knowledge of this."  
"You have not needed to Pluto, for time may be yours to guard, but destiny is mine."   
Sailor Star pointed her staff at the portal which glowed a brighter silver for a   
moment until pictures began to form in the glow. "Like you Pluto, it is taboo for   
me as the guardian of destiny to reveal what may be, however I may reveal what has   
been and what could have been."  
  
A scene began to form inside the portal, blurry at first, but then Pluto flinched   
slightly as she saw it was the first meeting of Serenity and Endymion. "This is what   
has been." Sailor Star's staff glowed again. "This is what might have been." A series   
of scenes flashed in the portal, each one showing Serenity and Endymion. "These were   
all possible futures for them once." Star waved her staff once more and the silver   
portal returned to her staff. "Just as time is fluid so is destiny. Many destinies   
are possible based on the choices we make in our lives."  
  
"If destiny is indeed fluid like time, how is it that in all the different destinies   
you showed me, the outcome was the same?" Sailor Star nodded, turning mystical eyes   
on Pluto. "That is what you must know, for although the choices people make determine   
their destiny, there are those who will always make the same choices, no matter what.   
Their fate was always the same, out of the million different destinies nothing   
different could ever occur for them. In that way they are different from the lives of   
normal people. What I mean to say to you Pluto is that no matter what you could have   
done Endymion would never have been yours, for their destiny prevents it."  
  
"Why did you tell me this?" Pluto said turning away from her to stare back into   
the dark mists. "Perhaps it is because I know how you feel, for like yours my job is   
also a solitary one and just perhaps I did it for someone you love more than you know."   
Suddenly Sailor Star nodded her head and closed her eyes as the brightest silver light   
yet began to surround her whole body and then to waver and fade. The last thing Pluto   
heard as Sailor Star disappeared was her disembodied voice. "Remember Pluto that love   
comes in many forms, and that your destiny has not yet been chosen."  
  
Pluto's eyes went wide and she gasped in realization, for only one person had such a   
light as had appeared when Sailor Star had disappeared to go back to the place where   
her soul awaited its rebirth. Serenity. 


	3. The Fate of Time - Part 3

This is the last part of my Pluto and Endymion story. I hope you have enjoyed the rest  
so far. Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
  
~The Fate of Time  
Part 3  
by   
*Silver Starlight*  
  
  
The room which was decorated in soft blues and golds, was huge. Centered in the middle   
of the room was a huge black crystal table with ancient writing on it. Surrounding the   
table were many cushioned chairs made of the same substance as the table. Each of the   
chairs was personalized to the guardian Sailor Senshi which sat around it, and many of the   
chairs were filled as the meeting which Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion had called   
with their senshi which were present in Crystal Tokyo at this time. Seated at one side of the   
table were Serenity and Endymion with Luna and Artemis, their cat advisors, seated at either   
side of them. Spread out from Serenity on one side were the Sailor Senshi of the inner planets,   
with Sailor Venus the leader of those senshi next to Serenity and the others seated next. On   
the other side of Endymion sat Uranus and the other outer senshi seated spread out next so that   
Pluto was seated almost directly across from the King and Queen.  
  
Endymion spoke after hearing the reports of the progress of the rebuilding of Crystal Tokyo   
from Sailors Venus and Uranus, the leaders of the inner and outer senshi. "We are pleased with   
your reports on the progress on the rebuilding of the city after the attack by the black moon.   
Serenity and I would like you to report to us weekly on the further progress and immediately   
if any problems should occur. We would like you to be alert to any remanents of evil that   
remain from the black moon. We thank you again for your loyalty and protection and wish you   
luck on your various assignments around the city. I think we can adjourn the meeting now and   
all go to get some well deserved rest."  
  
As Sailor Pluto was sitting directly across from King Endymion she watched him as he was   
speaking and for the first time she felt at peace. She saw how they would send each other   
little looks and touches under the table when they thought no one else was looking and she   
knew deep in her heart for the first time that this was right. Pluto snapped out of her   
thoughts as the King and Queen had adjourned the meeting and everyone was getting up to leave.  
  
As Endymion put his arm around Serenity and started to leave the senshi council chamber Sailor   
Pluto walked up to them and bowed her head once to Serenity smiling. Staring straight into   
Serenity's eyes she simply said "Thank you, Serenity." Endymion watched as Sailor Pluto turned   
and left the council chamber without saying anything else.   
  
Endymion frowned and turned to Serenity. "What was that about?" Turning in his arms to face   
him she said, "Oh, just a favor for a friend." Endymion pulled her close his eyes going soft   
and just before he pressed his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss said, "I love you Usako."  
  
Serenity only kissed him back and thought *I know Mamo-chan, I know.* 


End file.
